1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of hydroponic cultivation. In particular, it relates to a hydroponic gardening apparatus of inexpensive and simple construction which advantageously recirculates nutrient solution and aerates the growing medium, among other advantages. The invention also relates to a simple and easily implemented method of hydroponic gardening.
2. Background Art
Long past the days when it was a simple curiosity to grow plants without soil, hydroponic gardening has now become a major commercial industry. Mirroring its success on the commercial scale, hydroponic cultivation has become more important to the home gardener as well, not simply because the idea of growing plants without soil is intrinsically intriguing, but also because of the relative ease with which plants can be grown using hydroponic techniques.
Many systems are available to the home gardener interested in practicing hydroponics. While most in general function satisfactorily, they are still relatively expensive. There thus exists a need for a simple and relatively inexpensive home hydroponic gardening apparatus.